1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to object request broker (ORB) communications in a collocated environment. More particularly, embodiments relate to the leveraging of internal class structures to improve the performance of ORB calls in a collocated environment.
2. Discussion
A typical communication between client and server ORBs can be through sockets. If the server and client exist in a single JAVA™ virtual machine (JVM) instance and are connected to a common ORB instance, however, then the communication may not be a socket call, but an optimized in-process call (e.g., a “collocated” call). In this scenario, the client and server could be loaded by different class loaders, which may require that arguments passed between the client and server contexts be copied.
Conventional solutions can use ORB serialization-deserialization to copy the parameters. For example, on the client side, the arguments might be serialized into a buffer, which is then passed to the server context. The server side may then deserialize the arguments from the buffer and instantiate the objects in its class loader context. The process of serialization-deserialization can be quite slow and may have a negative impact on performance.